User blog:Hallowseve97/The Aftermath
Basically this is my own story of the events after inFamous 2. Basically it will be a play-like story. I add each picture based on the character's you see. 1 Week after the Beast's demise Zeke: (Looking at the coffin) Hey, buddy. You were a great brother and I'll definently miss you. A random storm begins Zeke: I just wish their was a way that you coulda lived without dying from the Anti-Ray Sphere. A large red flash of light luminates the sea Zeke: I am taking you back to Empire City, but it will be a while till people re-populate it. I will keep your body on my old rooftop and I will be left in Empire City with Warden Harms and your body. John: (Teleports on to the boat) Hello, Zeke. I have some good news to tell you...I am still the Beast but my goals in life have been changed. However, my conduit gene remained and my molten form has not weakened. Zeke: Your not...dead? But I thought the Anti-Ray Sphere killed you? John: It did, but all of a sudden I woke up in the sewers New Marais, I had no clue what happened or where I was. Zeke: Is my buddy, Cole alive? John: He will be with us in a matter of hours, some scientist used an object to revive us. MacGrath, Kuo, Nix and all the conduits in the world have been revived. Zeke: H----lacious, my buddy will live again! John: But I can assure you the life of conduits will not be the same. We will be wanted even more by a stronger conduit that can control every elemement, Lighting, Fire even Water. Zeke: I better fortify my roof better than. (chuckles) John: Yes, you will. I discovered an army over by Westbeach City on the West Coast have formed the ACA, the Anti-Conduit Alliance. The toughest military people are with them and we'll have to stop them. Zeke: I bet we can, the Anti-Ray Sphere gave Cole newer powers that are very strong, he was going to use them against you...until he figured out Sebastian Wolfe tricked him. John: Yes, I don't know what I was thinking. I was barely sane, but I also got news that Rosco Laroche and Sebastian Wolfe were revived. It is strange... Day 2, Week 1 after the Beast's demise Zeke: When is Cole going to wake up. John: In about five minutes, Zeke. Cole knocks the top of the coffin into the water Cole: What the H--- happened, I thought I was dead? What is John doing here? Zeke: Brother, your back! (Zeke gives Cole a hug) John: Relax, MacGrath. I have not lost my Beast title, I am no more than a conduit using fire powers for good, my molten form is still the same though. But we have bigger problems. Cole: Hmm, what's that? John: We are heading back to Empire City, I teleported Nix and Kuo's bodies there. All the other conduits you fought before are alive as well. Cole: (Sarcastically) Oh great! John: It is fine, Cole. We have the Anti-Conduit Alliance after us, but I still have my Beast powers, so I can hold them back. Cole: Whoa, what is that in the sky?! John: ACA aircrafts, they are very strong and can kill us during a certain shot. Let me handle it. John jumps of the boat into the water and grows to his molten form. John: Nobody should bother the Beast! ACA Air Fighter: Get that d--- monster! He use to be the strongest conduit alive! John unleashes a fire bolt on the aircraft Cole: Good stuff, John. Let me take out the ACA Boaters. Cole shocks the boaters and they are all knocked out or hurt Zeke: Woohoo! Cole that was awesome. Cole: Thanks, dude. Day 3, Week 1 after the Beast's demise Cole: So, John how far are we from Empire City? John: We are two days away. Zeke: Yeah, hopefully we don't get shot at as soon as we dock! Cole: Who is this? (Cole receives a call) Yes, greetings... (The voice says) Alden: Kessler, greetings! Cole: Alden...as much as I hate saying this but your joining our team correct? Alden: Yes, I am. I have already gotten Archer Square rebuilt and my forts in the Warren have been rebuilt as well. Oh and the Dust Men are back in action and have formed an alliance with the remaining Reapers and First Sons. Zeke: I guess you and me are the brains of this team, right? Alden: (Laughs crazy) No, you are the brains I am the tinker. Zeke: Right... Nightfall approaches after a peaceful day Cole: John, is Bertrand revived? John: No we could only revive the sane Corrupted, your friend Nix has received the resurrected Corrupted. Zeke: Ain't that a relief, I am glad the Militia have sided with us now. However I got a call and they and the Rebels are protecting New Marais. Laroche has been resurrected and is the new leader of the city. Sebastian Wolfe is helping Laroche with the scientific projects. John: It is too bad I cannot be a spy anymore, my conduit look would be suspicious if I infiltrated the ACA. It is up to you, Dunbar, be the spy of our team like you were to Cole back in the New Marais events. Zeke: I will, John! Oh and does our team get a cool name? Cole: Our team name is Infamous. Sounds catchy enough for a group full of conduits and New Marais and Empire gangs. Cole: Well guys, I think it's time to rest. It is best to rest now before any other ACA members come to try and kill us. John: Go ahead, I'll stay up and guard the boat. Day 4, Week 1 after the Beast's demise Zeke: Just one more day until we hit Empire City! Cole: Yeah we can finally start a plan to end the Anti-Conduit Alliance. Wait a second, I have a call. Militia Member: Hey, Electric Man we got a problem here in New Marais! Cole: What is it? Militia Member: Turns out our "leader" has been revived by the new most powerful conduit, the Abberation! Bertrand was reborn half-human, half-Corrupted! Cole: That's not good, I'll send back up. The Beast will help you and he is not evil this time. Militia Member: Alright, but he better hurry! The Abberation is tearing apart the Gas Works and his nowhere near Flood Town. John: I guess I'll go, I am going to teleport there and will call you when I am ready. I better help your newly revived Ice Soldier Ally, or he is in big trouble. Ice Soldier Ally: Prime Conduit, you must hurry! The Abberation is beginning an electric storm, I am the new leader of Vermaak 88, but please hurry my men are falling quickly. The Rebels and Militia are patrolling the streets. Cole: The Beast is returning, but he is our friend now. He should be powerful enough to at least temporarily defeat the Abberation. Zeke: One more day till New Marais, guys. We can hopefully quarantine the city, the Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons can guard each exit from the city. The giant ships can have numbers of gang conduits on it so they can teleport or shoot at any unwanted guests. Cole: Sounds like a plan. We have a few more hours till tomorrow. Another call, your kidding right? (The voice says) Hello, Cole MacGrath. Cole: Kessler? Kessler: Yes I was revived too, I will help you on your new mission to end the ACA. I can even further train your powers. A scientist with a doctor's degree revived almost everyone who played a role in your life, but I am not sure if Trish is alive. The name of the scientist is Doctor William Howard, he has been studying conduits for a long time. Zeke: I built a sound thing on our boat so we can hear the calls inside on my laptop. H---- I even added wi-fi to the boat. Cole: Kessler is alive too, I wonder if Trish was revived? That is a mystery... Day 5, Week 1 after the Beast's demise Zeke: Get up, man I see Empire City from here. I hope my rooftop is still in one piece. But hey, there is more places in Empire City unharmed. I remember looking back at my home on the big boat. Cole: I can still see left over flames from John's attack. At least the gangs have qurantined the city. Zeke: Oh look, a boat with Reapers on it! (Zeke waves at the Reaper conduits) Reaper Conduit: (Tar voice) Hey, Cole and Zeke. We have the city under control. No ACA have showed up yet. Cole: That's a good sign. Sasha I can hear you. Sasha: Hello, Cole. Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you. Cole: Yeah, sure whatever. Sasha: Don't worry your almost to shore. The Boat arrives at the dock seen during the Beast fight Cole: Great, it's still broken. How are we going to cross? Zeke: I'll swim, brother. Cole: I guess I'll jump on the broken pieces of wood in the water. Be careful down there Z, I might accidentally put a few volts in you. (Laughs) Zeke: Haha, very funny. Cole gets a call from Kessler Kessler: Don't you notice the damage that the Beast did, it may never be repaired so look out for burning buildings and areas with lava in it. I will be in one of the buildings with the First Sons in the Historic District. Cole and Zeke reach the shore finally to be greeted by Kuo, Nix, John, Sasha and other gang members. Cole: Kuo, Nix! How are you guys doing? Kuo: We are doing fine, Cole. I am gald we were all revived. Nix: Hey, Demon! Miss me? (Laughs) Sasha: Hello, Cole. John: Hello, MacGrath. Cole: Too much greeting, let's begin to set up our bases since we have a few hours till nightfall. Zeke: Here, take your Amp. I am going to run over to my old rooftop. Cole: Is that my younger brother? Dylan, how are you!? Dylan: Hey, big brother how is it playing hero? Cole: It's great, dude. I didn't know you were a conduit. Dylan: Well I am and I have electric powers too. Cole: Great, brother! I need to head to the Warren to catch up with Alden. Dylan: I'll see you there! Day 1, Week 2 after the Beast's demise Cole: Sorry, Alden I had to do some other business over the weekend. Alden: That's fine, Cole Cole: We probably have a good month to plan since the Abberation teleported to Dakota. Alden: He did? That isn't good! He is after us! Quick teleport to Kessler! Dust Man: Goodbye, Cole. Alden: See you later, MacGrath. Cole teleports to Kessler Kessler: The Abberation is approaching slow, yet faster every week. I have summoned Sebastian Wolfe for a few weeks so he can help us. The First Sons and I will attempt to make a very strong force field around the Boat Patrols and the end of the city. Kuo appears'' with John'' Kuo: We need to get that force field up quick. I have been trying to put out fire all day and it never works. John you were one tough conduit. John: That was then, Lucy, But now I must end the Abberation. For all I know he could be spreading another plague to make superior evil conduits. I must explore the sea for a few hours, it's about 7:00 PM now, so I'll return at 9. Kuo: Good luck, John. John: Good luck to you too. Cole: (grabs Wolfe's shoulders): You tricked me! I can't believe you killed me and my allies! Wolfe: I didn't know, Cole! I never tested it! Cole: Sorry, Wolfe. Wolfe: It is my fault, Cole! I am glad I was revived though as well. It is 9:00 and John has returned to Zeke's Roof John: I didn't find anything too interesting out to sea. A few ACA members were deep out there but I killed them. Zeke: Let's all rest, I'll make breakfast in the morning. Day 2, Week 2 after the Beast's demise Zeke: Alright, finally some good food, I made us all some classic Empire omelets. Cole: Good food, Zeke. I am going to head to the Warren with Nix. Cole arrives at the Warren Police Department Cole: I am checking inside. Nix: Don't go in there, man. It's probably all bad! Cole: No I think Warden Harms is in here. Cole and Nix shoot the door down Cole: Is anyone in here!!!? Nix: I'll check the very top. Warden Harms: I am here, Cole. Cole: Warden, it is great to see you. Who is behind you in the corner. Harms: Alright, come out. Cole: Trish? Is that you. Trish: Yes, Cole! I was revived and Warden Harms has been studying my conduit gene. Cole: Well, Trish what is your power? Trish: Your going to not like this...I can use water powers. So don't get to close when in battle. I can't afford to see you die again. Cole: At least your a conduit now. Dylan appears with Kessler and Alden Kessler: Look, Cole. Your woman is alive now. I can sense your truly happy. Dylan: So during your New Marais adventure you told me over the phone how great this woman was? Glad to see you two back together. By the way your friend Nix found the Police hq upstairs. Alden: I can fortify Tent City better. We will have all types of amazing fortifications at the gate instead of an old fence. My men are currently watching over the outpost right now. Kessler: Cole, I just received news that Moya was revived, however she has sided with the ACA. Cole: Not that liar. I am sure we can take her down quick. John could get her. Nix teleports back Nix: Hey, Demon. I found the Empire City Police up there! Should I kill them. Cole: Whatever you do don't kill them Nix, we need them as allies. Kessler: It is late, Cole. Go rest back at Zeke's Roof. We can continue our plan tomorrow morning after breakfast. Day 3, Week 2 after the Beast's demise Zeke: Hey, guys! Wake up I got breakfast ready. Cole: Nice, I am starving. Breakfast ends and the team, Infamous gather at the large table to plan for the upcoming events. Cole: So we know, Moya is alive now. But we have bigger problems, let's figure something out. Zeke: Well, I have a plan, brother. Kessler and I can round up the Empire Police and local gangs, but water patrol will remain in affect. Cole, you and John should scout the city borders for any strange guests, if their trouble...well you know fry em'! Kuo has sta- Kuo: I can speak for myself, Zeke. Zeke: Oh yeah, sorry. Kuo: I have already stated that I will be finding supplies and goods all around the city with Wolfe, Every two hours I will check on the citizens in the giant boats and give them food or protection. Thanks to Alden, he has created bridges of junk around each large boat citizens are on. They can travel around boat, so they feel more free. A whole deck on one of the ships has been transformed into a restaurant. Wolfe: Good idea, Lucy. Cole: Hold it I have a call. Ice Soldier Ally: Update on New Marais! We are doing fine, Prime Conduit. The only areas slightly damaged were the Gas Works, but I only lost a few Vermaak 88 members during that time. The Abberation was defeated by the Beast and he turned into a ball of energy and teleported somewhere beneath Canada. I believe it may have been Dakota. Anyway, Bertrand escaped with him, but Nix's Corrupted and the Militia are in good condition too. Laroche and the Rebels are doing good also, and he sent some Rebels on a boat coming to you. Cole: Good to hear, I'll inform the water patrol gang members to let them pass. Cole hears static and hears another call Laroche: I have sent some men to you, some of my finest. New Marais is still intact and the Militia are doing good as well. I sent a note with my Rebels I ordered to goto Empire City, hoepfully those gangs won't slaughter them. The Anti-Conduit Alliance has already been through here, my men, I and the other gangs have stopped them, it will be a few days longer than expected till you get air assault flying over the streets. Cole: (Laughs): They won't. Sasha is working with us. Zeke: I just got a call from a Miltia member, he is sending back up to us with some Corrupted, and Vermaak 88. They were given a note as well. We should be fine for now. Kuo: Good we need all the back up we can get. Sasha teleports to the scene Sasha: Cole...How are you? Cole: This is not the time, Sasha! Sasha: I just wanted to say that three new conduits were discovered alive today, an ice conduit nicknamed Frost Nova, David Warner and a fire conduit called Flamecaller are alive. Cole: Nice find, Sasha. Hopefully they'll be on our side. Sasha: Maybe, Cole. I just hope it's not to late. Cole: Nah, we're fine. A week passes by Day 1, Week 3 after the Beast's demise Kessler: We have bad news, the Abberation will be here in four weeks. Alden and your First Sons begin to build the force field. We have important business to attend to. '''Will continue soon! Category:Blog posts